Don't Take the Girl
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Fred just found out that Hermione might be dying. So he does the only thing he can: make her laugh and forget about the tumor growing on her liver. *written in the FRED IS NOT DEAD universe*
1. Unbelievable News

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_If you guys want this one to live, go vote for it in the poll. I won't say much, so you guys can start reading and see if you like it._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred stepped out of the floo and into his home. It had been a long day at the shop, made longer by the fact that his loving wife had to go to a Muggle doctor today to figure out why she had been so sick lately. It worried him greatly cause she couldn't eat without throwing it all right back up. He hated seeing her so sick. She was miserable, and he hoped that maybe the Muggles would have an answer for him.

"Hermione," he called, searching the kitchen and living room for her. "I'm home." He made his way to the bedroom door to find it ajar.

She was standing next to the window, staring out. Her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying. Her breathing was shaky, and he knew then that something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong," he inquired softly as he neared her side. She took a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"They did a few scans a took some blood for a few tests," she answered. "The scans revealed a large mass on my liver."

"And," he pried, not understanding what she was hinting at.

"Fred, a tumor of any kind on one's liver isn't good," she cried. "Your body can't function without your liver." He stared at her, confused, until he finally processed what she was saying.

His wife was dying.

"No," he breathed. "Hermione, no." She covered her face with her hands, and he could faintly hear her sobs.

"I'm sorry, Fred," she apologized. "I wish there was something I could do." He pulled her into a hug, fighting back the tears that rested on the edges of his eyes.

"We'll get through this, 'Mione," he whispered. "We'll do whatever takes to make sure you have more than enough time. You deserve a full life."

_Please, Death, take me instead…_


	2. The Foundation Crumbles

_Alright, guys. It's time to get Fred's full thoughts on the news. I decided to keep this one as well cause, frankly, I love Fremione._

_Anyway, time crunch, so I'll let you guys get strait to reading._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred awoke to the sound of Hermione gagging in the bathroom. He instantly jumped to his feet and ran to her side, gently pulling her hair out of the way. His heart ached as the contents of her stomach were spilled into the toilet.

_She's going to die of starvation._

He bit his lip. He hated that she had to go through this. He hated that she couldn't eat without this being the end result. He knew it was the tumor; it had to be. None of this was fair to her, or any of them for that matter. Ginny, as well as everyone else, thought of Hermione as another sibling. Molly adored her, and always complained that she never ate enough. He would always laugh, knowing full well that Hermione ate just the right amount of food to keep her healthy.

He closed his eyes and forced back the emotions. She needed him to be strong, now more than ever. But how? How, when she was his rock? How, when she was the glue that held him together? How, when she was the foundation for both of them?

The foundation that was crumbling.

He was yanked from his thoughts. She was crying, calling for him.

_She doesn't even know I'm right here._

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, pulling her against his naked chest, ignoring the fact that the mix of sweat and vomit was dripping down her chin. "I'm right here. It's okay, love."

"Why," she gasped between sobs. "Why me? Why us?" Tears sprung into his eyes, and he had to fight to keep them away.

"I don't know, love," he murmured, "but we'll get through this, I promise. I'll always be right here for you."

_Always..._

* * *

She had went back to sleep, but Fred couldn't shake his feeling of dread. He was so afraid that she would die in his arms, and, though it sounded selfish even to himself, he couldn't handle it if that were to happen. He would go mental knowing that she died in the place she felt safest. Hell, he'd probably go mental if she died anywhere else as well. He just wanted to protect her from, from, _whatever_ this was.

A tear raced down his cheek. He hated this. He hated not being able to protect her. For fuck's sake, he was her _husband_! He was suppose to protect her no matter what. Yet here he was, feeling just as hopeless as she felt, just as alone and scared. How was he going to be able to stand by her and not break down each and every time? She needed him, but he was useless to her. He couldn't protect her this time, couldn't save her. Nothing would ever be "alright" ever again. Nothing would go back to the way it was.

He gently slid out of bed, careful not to wake her, and placed a silencing spell on the living room. She didn't need to hear him, and as light of a sleeper as she was, he knew she would.

Oh, Merlin, what if she died tonight? He ran a hand through his hair ("Fred, come on, don't you think it's time for a haircut? Your hair wasn't even this long your sixth year!") and paced the length of the living room. He felt the panic rising within him.

_Oh, Merlin, she could be dead right now!_

_I didn't even say "I love you" to her today!_

_Merlin, Mum doesn't even know!_

He finally flopped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. This wasn't suppose to happen. They were suppose to have children, grow old together, expand Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to the far corners of the wizarding world. They wanted to be able to live long enough to hold their grandchildren and spoil them rotten.

Tears now flowed from his eyes. She had always said he was the best husband anyone could ever ask for. He wondered if she still thought that about him.

"Freddie?" He lifted his gaze to see an identical copy staring at him through the flames of the fireplace. "What's wrong, twin?" Fred wiped away the tears.

"It's a long story, George," he answered, his voice choked. George nodded, and before Fred could even blink, the younger man was in the room and sitting next to him.

"Talk to me, Freddie," he instructed softly. "Did everything go well with..." Fred shook his head.

"They found a tumor. On her liver." He bit his lip, even though he knew George would understand.

"So she's..." Fred nodded.

"And I can't..."

"No one expect you to..."

"But she..."

"She'll understand." Fred pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"But what do I do," he questioned quietly. "I need her, and right now, she needs me more than ever. How do I make her forget until the test results get back?" George smiled, leaving Fred thoroughly confused.

"Do what we do best," he replied. "Make her laugh. Make her happier than she's ever been. Show her just how much you love her." Fred managed a smile through the tears.

"And if the tests..."

"Don't quit. Even if they're good and clean, don't quit."


	3. Coaxing A Smile

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Alrighty, guys! It's time to get Hermione laughing and happy! Will Fred succeed, or will he have to raise the white flag?_

_There will be mentions of George, Bill, and a few jokes aimed at Percy, most made by Fred and Bill. George will only be in the picture for a few moments, then gone. :( Sorry._

_And to the ones that cried, I am soooo sorry! I never meant to make anyone cry! *hugs*_

_So, it's on to the story. Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred slowly awoke to the smell of bacon. He sat up to find he was still on the couch. He sighed and mentally kicked himself for not going back to bed. Hermione probably woke up sick again, and here he was asleep on the couch.

_Way to go, Frederick. You're gonna get Husband of the Year at this rate._

"Fred," Hermione called. "Breakfast is ready, baby." He bit his lip. She was being the perfect wife, while he was being a total ass to her. She deserved better, and he knew it. He'd always known it. What she saw in him worth loving, he would never know. She was the brightest witch of her age; he was the drop out. She was all work and no play; he owned a joke shop. What did they have in common that made this work?

He jumped as a small hand touched his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized, "but George and Bill are here." He forced a smile. Maybe, if he could convince her to go back to bed, he could talk to Bill and see if he had any helpful advice. The eldest brother had to know something.

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute," he replied. "Go back to bed, love." She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to the kitchen. He could hear her talking, and rose just as she crossed the room to go back to bed. He smiled at George and Bill as he sat at the table.

"Morning, little brother," Bill greeted, passing the bacon his way. Fred plucked a few pieces off the plate.

"Morning, Bill," he answered.

"What's going on, guys? Hermione doesn't seem herself. Even Percy would notice."

Fred's eyes locked with his twins. Even Bill could tell that the bushy-haired woman wasn't feeling well. Fred had planned on asking him for advice, but he hadn't planned on having to tell him the whole truth. He sighed and stared at his half-empty plate.

"She went to a Muggle doctor yesterday," he began. "She hasn't been able to eat anything and keep it down. They did some sort of scan..." He dropped his face in his hands. It was still too much. He couldn't- no, wouldn't- accept that she was dying. She couldn't be, not at this age. She was still so young.

"It wasn't good, Bill," George finished. "They think she might be dying."

"They're full of shit," Bill responded. Fred snapped his head up. "She's just sick. It's some sort of stomach bug and she'll be fine by next week."

"That's the thing, Bill," Fred cut in. "She's been throwing up for three weeks now! She's loosing weight faster than humanly possible, and she's not getting any better!" He fought back the tears. How could Bill think she was simply sick?

"Fred, I know," Bill shot back. "It... it happens some times."

It was then that Fred saw the fear in his eldest brother's eyes.

Bill was just as scared as everyone else. He couldn't help but deny the truth and come up with something far-fetched and impossible. He wanted to see her become a mother and grandmother, just like everyone else.

"Bill, I know you don't want to accept it," George intervened softly, "but fighting about it isn't going to help her. I was hoping maybe you would have some advice." Bill sighed and shook his head.

"Guys, I'm just as worried," he admitted. "I wouldn't have a single clue what to do. I've never been in this position." Fred closed his eyes and swallowed back a sob. He was alone in this. No one else could help him. No one else could tell him how to stay strong. He would have to figure it out on his own.

Which meant Hermione would basically be alone.

"Fred, I'm sorry," Bill offered softly. "If I knew how to make it easier, believe me, you would be the first to know."

"I know, Bill," he choked out. "I know."

"Right now, though, all you can do is try to make her smile," George reminded him. "Tell her jokes, remind her of all our stupid ideas, tell her how many times she was right."

"Like when you and George tried to fool Dumbledor's age line your fifth year," Bill chuckled. The trio all grinned.

"See," George pointed out. "She would _have_ to smile at the fact that she was right." Fred's smile grew. George was right. She wouldn't be able to stop a smile if she knew she was right about something. Maybe now he could attempt to keep her spirits up.

"Go to her, mate," Bill stated, breaking through Fred's thoughts. "We'll clean up for you."


	4. Too Far Ahead

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Now that Freddie has the tools to make Hermione smile, lets see if he can do it. It won't be easy, but he can do it!_

_Sit back an enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred softly closed the door behind him. Hermione was clearly asleep, and the peaceful look on her face nearly brought Fred to tears. He wished he could make her feel this peaceful all the time. He wished he could make her forget about the test, the tumor, the fact that she's dying. He wanted to make every single one of her worries go away.

But he couldn't. All he could do was watch as she wasted away before his eyes. He might not ever get to see her hold his children. He might not get to properly introduce her to his brother, Charlie. She deserved a full life, with children and grandchildren.

He laid next to her and pulled her close. If he thought about it too much, he'd drive himself to a nervous breakdown. She needed him strong, not broken.

"Fred, you're trembling," she murmured. He laughed softly, hoping to throw her off.

"Sorry, luv," he answered. "Just a little chilly."

It wasn't something that was too unbelievable. It was mid-winter, after all, and he had a horrible habit of forgetting to turn on the heater. He knew she would buy the lie quickly.

But for how long? How long would he be able to hide his fear from her? How long until she figured out how useless he was to her? She was the brightest witch of her age. She would eventually catch on, and she would be so angry with him. She would probably pack her bags and leave as soon as she could.

And he wouldn't blame her. She hated be lied to, and here he was, lying to her like it was nothing. He wouldn't be too surprised if she cut him so far out of his life, he would never be able to get in touch with her again.

A lie would be kinder than the truth, though.

"Forgot to turn on the heater, didn't you," she joked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, as always," he replied.

"You've got to start remembering," she scolded lightly. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I will, love," he assured. "I promise." He knew she was just barely awake, and he heard her breathing start to even out. "Sleep, love. I'll still be here when you wake." She answered with a slight moan, then went silent. He gently slid his arm out from under her head, then silently rose to his feet.

He managed to make her smile. For the first time in twenty-four hours, she had smiled.

But for how long? How long until he couldn't make her smile anymore? How long until her depression became too much? He knew it would happen, and once she started retreating into herself, there would be nothing he could do. Once depression set in, he would be powerless to help her. He wasn't sure what would be worse: finding out that she was dying or knowing that he couldn't make her smile anymore.

"You okay," George asked from the couch. Fred nodded. "You really aren't, are you?" Fred sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"How long until I can't make her smile," he muttered. "How long until depression sets in?"

"Don't think that far ahead, Freddie," George instructed. "Think about now. Right now, she's fine and not depressed. Right now, she can laugh and smile and enjoy everything."

"George, I can't help it," Fred shot back. "I can't help but think about it! Something's wrong with her, and I can't ignore it!" He felt the emotions building, and fought to hold them back. "She's my wife. She sat with you and I every day once the battle was over. She was by my side when it looked like-"

"Don't you dare," George growled. "You were injured, yes, but you were nowhere near death."

"Keep telling yourself that, George," Fred argued, his voice dangerously low. "Keep telling yourself that. Cause you're the only one who believes it." The twins glared at each other, then George sighed.

"Look at us," he murmured. "Fighting over something that happened three years ago. What if Hermione was to wake up and see us like this?" Fred sighed and looked away.

"She'd blame herself," he whispered, his voice so soft that it barely registered in his own ears. "She'd think that she caused it, when she didn't."

"We need to get our act together," George whispered. "Otherwise we're only going to make the situation worse." Fred nodded.

"She needs to be stress free," he mused, his voice quivering slightly. "And I plan on her being so stress free."

"Then start now," George offered. "Don't think too far ahead. Think about the now. Cause that's all that matters."


End file.
